


Kokomantis

by orphan_account



Series: Rural Stomping Ground [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: A giant pray mantis statue, M/M, Oneshot, Roadtrip, Rural area, Small Towns, Younger verisons of characters, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrison and Reyes take a road trip to Morrison's old stomping ground to celebrate Thanksgiving, but they are welcome by a strange object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kokomantis

“Jack”

“Hm?”

“What the fuck.” 

This is the first time that Jack had seen Gabriel interested in anything the land of emerald cornfields, long highways, and dead towns had to offer. Even with the occasional, “What do you people do with all this corn?” “Llamas and a hell sign. Well, at least we get llamas". And his personal favorite, “Church, church, oh look another church”. After that, Reyes was nodding off to the never-ending stream of country stations on the radio. Seeing the same scenery for ten miles can take a lot out of you. Too bad Jack never got that privilege.

But at this moment, Gabriel is peering over the dashboard on the edge of his passage seat, rubbing his eyes trying to figure out what he was looking at was real or something from a fucked up nightmare. Morrison looked what was in front of them at the four-way intersection. A bricked office building grayed from the weather and poor care. There was also a faded and cracked parking lot, and a giant pray mantis looming over the intersection. Yes, a giant pray mantis. From the lack of funding for the dying town, the mantis’ green faded and was rust-speckled across the whole of its body. It was in such a bad shape, it looked like the mantis was going to become sentient at any time and attack the grey brick that’s the courthouse.

Gabriel looked at him, eyebrows furrowed, for an explanation. Jack snorts.

“It was meant to be a symbol for the baseball team. The Kokomantis is what they called it if I remember right."

“…the Kokomantis?” He spoke the word like it was watching him, ready to attack.

“Yep.”

Gabriel glanced at the mantis. With the most monotone expression, he unlocked his car door.

“Babe, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to shoot it.”

 _“Gabe._ ”

He reached for the door handle. “Look we have sat here for five minutes, the light’s broken, let me have this."

“No you don’t understand, everyone here has a gun and they are _extremely_ protective. What are you doing? REYES YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR RIGHT NOW.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have not seen any fanfiction base around Jack's old home, and the strange things in those areas. So I hope y'all enjoyed this oneshot, there will be more.


End file.
